April fool
by mk94
Summary: April fool, the spirit of jokes, is very jealous of Jack Frost and wants to fool him so badly, that he needs some arrows from Cupid for his Jokes...
1. Chapter 1

**I liked to write this story and I hope you like it to read it, have fun! X)**

**April fool …**

It's the first April, a special day for a special spirit. You think its Jack Frost, right? Wrong! The special spirit is actually a little kid, his name is April fool. Yeah, he is the spirit of jokes and has much fun in this. Would Jack Frost stop stealing his jokes. When April fool makes his antics, the others always think it's the doing of this Jack Frost.

But not this time. Now on HIS day, the first April, the little spirit has a plan. A _**good**_ plan. Right now he's hiding behind a Column and waits the spirit of love to leave his home. Cupid makes a last check up and then flies away to his next targets. The kids' chance to get in. After a while of searching, April Fool finds what he has been looking for. The collection of Cupids' arrows. April fool quickly takes a bow and grabs one arrow. When he was about to leave, he takes another arrow just in case and packed everything in a tote bag.

He takes out his staff with a happy mask on it and holds it to his face. Suddenly he turns into a colorful hawk, takes the tote bag and flies away. "This time, Jack Frost, you'll be the attention of MY jokes, hahaha!" the spirit laughs revengeful.

* * *

"Wha' ya mean, ya didn' call me?" Bunny glared at North, who holds up his hands in defense. "Like I said, I did not call you. Where did you get Idea of me calling you?" the Russian asked.

Bunny holds up a piece of paper. "I thought ya let a yeti write me to come for a 'special meeting'." He cites and gives him the letter. While North read the letter, the Easter Bunny feels a chill and greets Jack Frost, who absolutely was NOT trying to scare the tall rabbit. "Hey" Jack greets innocently back which was responded with a knowing smirk of Bunnymund.

"Not like I am not happy to see you," North smiled, "but I'm curious of your visit. What brings you here?" Jack then took out a piece of paper as well. "I thought you let a yeti write me to 'come over for dinner'." Jack cites just like Bunny did for few seconds ago. "Why do all think I let yetis write to others, huh?" North asked angry and confused as he takes the second letter. Jack and Bunny looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. "I ask yetis…" North sighs and walks up to a group of them. "Any Idea?" Bunny glanced at the teen. "Why are you looking at ME?" Bunny shrugged again and waited for Norths' conversation to end.

* * *

"Yup, both are there." April fool smirks and prepares bow and arrow. He sits on an open window in the workshop, invisible to everyone "If my Plan works out, Jack Frost will fall for the Easter Bunny and then disgrace himself completely, MUAHAHAHA!" He laughed evilly but quickly shut his mouth when he saw the bunny turns to him. They couldn't see him but that doesn't mean they don't hear him.

* * *

"Did ya hear that?" Bunny looks to the open window, where he was sure to hear a laughing.

"What?"

"Never mind"

* * *

April fool aims at Jack Frost, but when he shots, he slips and the arrow flew with a new direction.

* * *

North comes back to the waiting guests with Phil and explains that there was no yeti who writes those letters. "Sorry for misunderstanding" he apologizes. "Nah, don' worry, everythin' is co-" Bunny stopped mid sentence. His eyes widened and watching North. Jack, North and Phil are watching him frozen. "Hey, what wrong?" Jack asks confused and tips on the rabbits shoulders. "Agbah bubl, eh?" Phil asked annoyed. " I've done nothing! What did you think of m-"and then he went silence, too. North and Phil looked at each other and then back at the two quiet guests, who are still watching them.

"Everything all right?" North asks. Bunny jumps up in shock and quickly nods. "Y-yeah, e-everythin' f-f-fine." The Easter Bunny stutters and gives Jack a light punch with the elbow. Now Jack answers too. Ok, he tries but only small whispers are heard. When Phil leans down to hear better, Jacks' cheeks were covered with frost and the winter spirit runs away. "What is wrong with him?" North asks Bunnymund, who begins to blush, too. "N-nothin', nothin'. H-he jus' needs air, so need I." Bunny then runs after Jack. North hears from far away:" By the way, yar tattoos looks good today!" He looks back to Phil. "And what is wrong with him?" That question is answered with a shrug from Phil.

* * *

"Yes! Not like I planned, but yes!" April fool cheered and quickly leaves. Tomorrow he'll come back and see how his plan works.

**This is only slight romance.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here the next chapter! I'm sure you'll like it. Now sit back and enjoy the show!**

Jack is sitting in his guestroom, still very embarrass of his behavior. What happened? At first he is going to defense himself from Phil and then suddenly he lost his words. His heart began to beat rapidly and his mouth was numb. Even now thinking about how the handsome Yeti leaned down… Jack slapped himself in his face.

"Oooohhhh….he was so going to kiss me and what do I? I ran away. Good plan, Jack Frost, that's your best plan ever."

He hears a knocking on the door. By the thought it could be Phil behind the door, Jack jumps up and quickly throws some clothes to their places so his room seems tidier. When the door opens he gets frustrated to find Bunnymund -lightly panting- and throws himself back on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see ya too, mate." Bunny smirks. "Go away. I'm not in the mood for your jokes." Jack muffles in his pillow. "The guardian of fun is not in the mood for fun? Now I really have to laugh" Bunny chuckles. He closes the door and sits on the bed beside Jack. They are quiet for a minute. "What happened?" the guardian of hope broke the silence. "As if I would tell you, where does the interest comes from anyway?" Jack asks annoyed. He doesn't see the blush on the bunnys' face but can feel him shifting nervously on the bed. There is another moment of silence.

"Why are you here, Bunny?" Jack finally asks. Bunny is still quiet for awhile before he answers.

"Could ya… I mean… ya know."

"What?"

"Wha' I mean is…ya know the humans…uh…better than mey….and…"

"Yeah?"

"… hav' ya any idea how to…"

"…"

"…flirt?"

Jack watches the Bunny, the** Easter Bunny** in shock. He is asking him for flirt-advice? Bunny didn't move and looks at Jacks' shocked face, prepared for laughs and nasty jokes but they don't come. "Sorry, but like you saw awhile ago, I can't help." Jack answers softly, now sits up and hugs his legs. "But I thought you know how to flirt?" he says to the doubting bunny. "Yeah, with otha bunnies. But Nor- I mean the one I like is more of a…human being." Bunny replies sulky, looking to the ground. "At least, I wan' him to stroke my fur."

"So you want North -at least- to stroke your fur, right?"

"Yea – I mean no!" Bunny glared at Jack, blushed.

"Such irony… the Easter Bunny and the well-known Santa Claus…" Jack laughs, "I sooo have to tell Sandy and Tooth about it! Maybe Jamie too?"

"If ya tell around tha' I have a crush on North, I'll tell around tha' ya have a crush on Phil" Bunny threatens the teen. Now Jack starts to blush.

"You wouldn't!"

"Hell yeah, I would!"

"Where did you know this?!"

"It was obvious!"

They glare each other when Jack sighs in defeat. "Fiiiine. I shut my mouth if you do."

"Deal."

"You know what a pet therapy is? I don't know how the proper name is but Jamie told me about it." Bunny gives him a questioning look. By that the winter spirit explains that a patient has to cuddle a fluffy animal to get his/her stress down. "I think it would be a good excuse to cuddle him." Jack smiles. "I think I use it on Phil too."

Bunny thanks him and leaves for his warren. He should prepare himself for a cuddle with North. Jack stays there. He is overwhelmed from the realization that he is in love with Phil and has no nerve to meet him right now. "I ask him tomorrow" he says and flies out his room to make some snow-days.

_One day after…_

Phil watches Jack in silence. He still didn't answer his question to cuddle him. Pet therapy? Good joke. The teen doesn't look even stressed but more nervous with his eyes bond to the ground and the staff pressed to him. The yeti turns around and walks to his working-place. But he can still feel the light chill behind him. "C-could I a-at least h-h-help you s-somehow?" Jack stutters, following him through the workshop. "I even l-let my staff in the room." Now he gets Phil attention. " Budjah hfrebo urb?" "No jokes, promise." Phil searches for any little lie or any evil smirk in the spirits' eyes but finally gives him the permission to follow. Jack jumps up and squeals, like a girl in happiness. He stops immediately, when Phil stares at him in confusion, and makes some fake-coughs to hide his embarrassment and his blush.

* * *

"Hahaha, that was hilarious! Never did I think it would be that funny!" April fool laughs in victory. He has transformed himself as a little elf and takes a cookie from a plate another elf is holding. He doesn't care that the first April is already over. What matters is that Jack Frost has to pay! 'Hmm… didn't I hit the Easter Bunny too?" The spirit of Jokes wonders.

* * *

"Ya can do this. Ya're the Easter Bunny" Bunnymund encourages his reflection in the pond, surrounded by millions of eggs which are watching him curious. He wears the choker Sophie gave as a gift to him last Easter. It's completely red with a pendant which says 'Cutie'. Even the i-point is heart shaped. Normally Bunny wears it** ONLY** for Sophie, but right now he needs a high cute-factor so North can't resist cuddling him. "The worst thin' tha' could happen is only North saying 'no'" Bunny tries to calm down but the thought of the strong man rejecting him brought him already tears in his eyes and pain in his chest. "No! Stop thinkin' about that!" the bunny shouts, "I mean, who will ever say 'no' to…"by that he shakes his whole body so his fur was now more fluffy "that?"

Yeah. Now he is ready. Just a last ruffle on his cotton-tail and he jumps in his tunnel which leads him to the North Pole.

* * *

'Ah! There he is. Now I have to wait for the bunny' the little spirit thought, still in his elf form. North works on his paperwork while the 'elf' peaks through the lightly open door when he hears the rabbit coming. "Hey, go aside. I don' wanna hurt ya" Bunny warns the little elf.

When April fool sees him all fluffy and cute, he has to fight with himself not to laugh. The Easter Bunny? All that cute and fluffy? But because of his fluffiness, April fool can't resist and begins to cuddle his leg. "No, no, no" the bunny says and shakes him off,"that here is not for ya, mate," with that he points at everything on him," but for yar boss, understand?" And with that he takes a deep breath and walks in. 'Oh I will sooo enjoy this joke' the spirit of jokes whispers happily.

* * *

**Hmm….. What happens next? I think I was right about your enjoyment. Please review! If you have any ideas what could happen next, write me. It could inspire me X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, here comes the next chapter! Also, I think I have to rate the story to T for the maybe upcoming !**

* * *

"How could that happened?!" Cupid shouts in confusion, searching for the two missing arrows. He searches everywhere, where his missing tools could be and also couldn't be. Never has he sees himself looking for them in a fridge…or a vase…or under his bed made of clouds… But they were nowhere. Maybe he has to search around the earth… again.

"Hey North" Bunny greets, a bit nervous. North replies his greet with a light nod, too concentrated on his work. "Ya know, I wanna apologize for yesterday. When I jus' ran off." The rabbit starts again, trying to make the man look at him. "No, no, Bunny. Don't have to say sorry, everything is all right." But North holds his gaze still to his papers, which makes Bunny huffs in annoyance. 'Stay cool, Aster, stay cool' his thoughts repeats.

"Ya know what? Last Easter, Sophie told me about 'Pet-therapy'" he began to lie," where a stressful person cuddl' a fluffy pet, so to calm down." North looks up and sees a really fluffy rabbit telling him something about 'Pet-therapy'. "Bunny…? Wh-why are you…?"

"Ya look really stressed." Bunny said simply.

"I'm not stressed, my friend, its April. Right now I just read old letters from last years and think what to make better for next ones." The Russian explains.

"Oh, ok. Then…Happy Easter!" Bunny shouts and throws his arms open like inviting him to hug the fluffy rabbit.

"Easter is over…you as the Easter bunny should know it from first place…?"

"Then…Happy Christmas?"

"Christmas is over too."

"…Happy Birthday?"

North glares at him. What does he want? Normally he just says what is on his mind, now he seems to hide it. He stands up and walks over to him. Is this a choker? With a pendant? Which says **Cutie?! **And the I-point as a heart?!

He wants to ask all this but his appearance makes him laugh. Laugh hard. By the hurtful gaze of Bunny, North stops immediately. He smiles and explains:" Sorry, but you look just too cute. Never see you like this." Actually, he has expected the Guardian of hope to get all angry and tough again, like he always is. But this time he saw him blushing and whispering "Thank you" while looking to the floor. '_Be careful!'_ he feels his belly's warning _'something is not right with him!'_

The Russian ignores Bunnys' behavior and sits back on his chair, so to take more space between them. "What do you want?" he finally asks. Bunny hesitates with his answer, fumbling at the pendant. "Ya're not the only one whos' stressed, mate. Animals could need some 'Pet-therapy' too."

"And why me?"

Bunny looks up. _Shit! _His mind screams, _Shit shit shit!_ He thought as fast as possible for a good reason.

"W-well,…isn't tha' obvious?"

"No." North responds simply.

"I-i-it's because… Jack is cold…I hate cold hands..." He starts carefully, "…a-and Sandy…I-I don' like sand on ma fur…"

"And Tooth?"

"W-well…yeah well…. Tooth is…. Tooth…." Bunny stutters.

North nods lightly. _Phew! He bought it-_

"And me?" the man asks suddenly. Bunny watches him confused."Wha?"

"Not that I would not like Idea to pet you, but why would **you** like me to pet you?"

Bunny finds a smirk on the others face. He blushes even more and glared at him. North wants to hear from him why he wants it. Should he tell him? It's because I love you sounds a little but too much for Bunnys' taste. " 'cause I like yar big hands…" he whispers, his whole face feels like it's burning. Again North starts to laugh. When they becomes to giggles, he waves Bunny over to him. Bunny slowly walks over and suddenly feels arms around him. He doesn't have realized that he sits already on North's lab.

After the hugging he feels one big hand stroking his fur on his back and the other on his chest. He doesn't care that the Russian begins to giggle because the rabbit starts to thump his foot again. When Bunny nuzzles his head into North's neck he hears him talking.

"Tакой красивый маленький зайчик*" North giggles, "Can I ask how your fur can be so shiny?" Bunny, still his face in North neck, answeres:" Nah, didn't do much for it" Actually he has been sitting all day long for this, because he remembers Sophie telling him to brush your hair/fur a 100 times, so it'll be more shiny. To brush the whole body a 100 times was not easy but for the very moment now… it was so worth it.

North watches Bunny nuzzling into him. He never has known the Guardian is so cuddly. Right now it feels like cuddling a huge stuffed animal. Suddenly something little catches his attention. It is lightly twitching for few seconds and then stops. And the it repeats its action. Slowly, so Bunny doesn't notice, he reaches down for the cotton-tail. But even as he touches it lightly, Bunny gasps in surprise and quickly releases himself from North's grasps. At first he seems to feel uneasy but then the man finds a smirk on the others' face.

"Didn' knew ya were the naughty-type, mate" Bunny tells the confused man.

"What?"

"If ya like to play, let's play" Bunny continues and snatches the letters from the desk. North quickly stands up to get the letters back but sadly Bunny has already left the office, all the time shouting "Catch me, catch me, catch me if you can!" in a sing-sang voice. _Told you_ his Belly says.

What is wrong with Bunny?

* * *

April fool sits behind the office door and laughs as he watches Bunny hopping off with his 'Catch me' song and North now angrily running after him. "My day gets better and better" he says proudly. "And now, back to the stupid Jack Frost and his love, hahaha…"

* * *

Jack sighs dreamingly as he watches Phil carrying a really heavy packet to for him unknowing place. The teen sort some sketches from some blueprints out, like Phil has told him. Actually he's bored like hell. But watching his crush doing some hard-manly work is really an entertaining. His staff is also completely forgotten in his room. He doesn't see a little elf walking over to him with an evil smirk on his face, carefully stand right next to him and holding up a staff with a mask to his face. Right then the little elf transforms into a thin rope around the winter spirits ankles, for the said one still unnoticed.

"There, I'm finished." Jack lays the last sketches to their place and is about to inform the Yeti when he stumbles and fells against the cabinet behind him. In shock the spirit watches some boxes fell from their places onto him and quickly cover the head with his hands and close his eyes. But the boxes never have come. Slowly he opens his eyes to see his Yeti standing there, all boxes safely on his arms. Jack is still sitting there, watching him putting them back and turns towards him. "_What happens?"_ Phil asks angrily. Jack, now looking back down to his hands, answers guilty "Sorry, I tripped over my feet and…a-and…" Jack could feel tears coming. Phil's eyes go wide in confusion. Normally Jack would say some stupid comments or laugh at him and say"We don't have to tell North, do we?" But this Jack now is feeling all guilty and is about to cry.

A crying Jack

North's little Jack

North will kill him if he finds Jack like this.

Phil quickly wraps his furry arms around the teary teen and purrs softly to calm him down. He could feel the teen getting frosty and after awhile there are only few sniffs and Jack smiles again. "Thanks" he whispers. The winter spirit stands up and is about to go back to his room when he again falls-face first-to the ground. The floor beneath him is becoming frosted in embarrassment and Phil starts to laugh lightly as he finds the cause of his falling. The yeti takes off the rope around the ankles and throws it to the next bin. After that he helps Jack up. "Th-thanks…again…" he whispers again and runs out the work shop, not looking back at the now amusingly smiling Phil.

As the Yeti leaves, the thin rope jumps out of the bin and with a high pitched laugh it crawls away. How embarrassing!

* * *

**You're so mean,April fool! And so clever...**

**I hope you liked it, because I had fun writing it, haha!**

**Oh! Forgot to say what the russian sentence means. It means : Such a beautiful little Bunny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPTER! Enjoy and review if you like!**

* * *

As Jack sits in his room, he freezes everything he finds in ice. That shouldn't happen! He should be sitting there with his furry crush and doing something funny. And then see him smiling. When he thinks about it, Phil never see him smile- towards him. "Maybe it's because I'm an idiot who always pranks him. Surely, he wouldn't smile when I come around." He sulks and throws himself on the bed, his face burrs in the pillow. "And the worst of all this day," he muffles in his pillow, "that I was about to cry! Me! Jack Frost! " He takes the pillow and hides his head under it. "And the very first person who ever saw that must be Phil! But…I liked his purr…" by that thought the pillow-and almost the whole bed- freezes. He jumps up, his frozen pillow falling with a heavy thud, takes his staff and running out the room, now again motivated to talk to his lovely Yeti…he has to see him again...

"**What?! Hey! That's unfair! Unfair I said!"** April fool screams, jumping up and down in fury. "He should not be happy! NOT HAPPY!" Other elves are walking past him, wearing scared faces by the outburst of their 'companion'. They run away as April fool gives them a furious glare. "So that only means one thing…" he growls, "I have to disgrace him comple-OUCH!" April fool gets hit by a foot and flies through the long corridor he has been standing awhile ago. He lands safely in two big paws and is put down to the ground again. "Sorry, mate. 'am in hurry." He hears and gets a quick ruffle on his head before he clearly could see the Easter Bunny continues running. After a short while he watches the Christmas-spirit shot past him cursing in his Russian language. "Damn rabbit" April fool curses.

* * *

Phil has gone back to the other Yetis. Right now, they have break. His colleagues Donnie, Gideon and Ralph are talking about work, while munching their food and drinking their coffee and cocoa. Phil only hears them half-heartily, thinking about the funny events for few hours. The thought of the clumsy Jack makes him smile. "_Smiling so brightly, Phil?_" Donnie smirks at the dreamy Yeti. Phil awakes from his day dreams and immediately stops smiling. "_Shut it Don_ "he growls to the now hands in defense lifting Yeti. "_Just saying, bud. I mean, right now a specific someone is hidden behind the door and watching you. I'm sure you get fooled anytime_"Don says and point to the door. As Phil looks over to the open door, he sees icy blue eyes watching him and quickly disappears in surprise of being discovered. Everyone but Phil laugh. As he turns back to his meal he feels the chill on his back again and quickly turns back to Jack. And like before, Jack hides behind the door, surprised by Phil unexpected gaze.

As he hears his crush calling him over he begins to blush again. Slow and hesitant he walks up to them and his cheeks begin to frost completely when the other Yetis snicker. But when he hears the voice of _his_ Yeti, he has lost his so well known ability to talk. "W-what?" Jack asks. Damn, he doesn't know what Phil has ask him."_Everything all right again?_" he repeats his question. "Oh! Y-yeah...thanks..." Jack whispers. There is this moment of silence between them when Donnie growls up "_Why are you here?_"

Phil glares at him for his rudeness and Jack recognizes this. He rubs his frosty cheek a little and answers "I wanted to ask Phil something" without any shaky voice and stutter.

He looks back to Phil and takes a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me?"

There was silence. Still silence. And still silence. And then Donnie laughs, followed by the laughter from Gideon and Ralph. Jack has a shocked face when he realizes how his question sounds.

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT I-"

"OH! BUT IT SURELY SOUNDS LIKE IT!" Ralph says hysterical.

"NO-WHAT I MEAN IS- I WANTED TO- I-I-I—"

"**STOP IT!"**

And again everything was quiet. Jack watches Phil on his full height glaring angrily at his comrades. Then he sits back and asks Jack softly what he has meant with his question.

"I was about to take a walk outside, making some snow. And I wanted to know if you like to come with me..." Jack says meekly.

To his surprise Phil stands up and agrees. "I have still 20 minutes before work." This time Jack controls himself to not act all girly again and follows the Yeti with a smile on his face.

Donnie:"_Any idea what happened?_"

Ralph:"_No, you?_"

Gideon:"_Me neither._"

Suddenly a big, cute and fluffy Bunnymunt hops in. Hard panting he demands: " Where...where 's the nears' exit...from...tha' place?"

But his appearance distracted the Yetis. Nobody can answer in time when they already hear their boss screaming in angriness. Bunny then runs-rabbit like-off. Then their boss comes in, his face red from running and fury. His beard is all shaggy just like his hear from his race.

In his Russian language he demands where the bunny runs. The yetis point him the way and watch him running after him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here the next chapter! I hope its not to short this time...ENJOY!**

Jack could feel frost creeping up his cheeks again when he sees Phil smiles brightly and clapping in impression. He lands back softly beside the Yeti and they continue their walk while watching the snowfall. "I'm happy you like it" Jack smiles shyly, which is responded with a chuckle from Phil. They watch these beautiful shaped snowflakes silently falling and the winter spirit can't stop the thoughts of how romantic the scene seems to be. He shakes his head, _'Stop thinking about it or you ruins it again.'_

They are walking quietly through the snow when Jack speaks up," Thanks again, Phil, for…for defending, me from Donnie and the other Yetis. I **know** I thank a lot lately, but it's only because you're so nice to me!" His last words burst out and he looks away in embarrassment and even a hint of guilt is seen.

Phil watches him surprised and again he chuckles, ruffling Jacks hair for comfort and take Jacks shoulders under his arm. _"No need to explain, kid, I know Donnie can be an Idiot sometimes. For the years where you tried to break in the workshop, I thought you must be an Idiot too,"_ he gazes over to him," _but now I think you're not bad at all, even when I have to kick you out ones in a while on Christmas time. Besides, you are also nicer than before. Why should I be not nice to you?"_ By those said words, Phil feels a cold wave coming from the little guardian. They are almost by the door from the workshop.

"_My break is nearly over."_ he says, "_want to help out?"_

Jacks face lights up and he nods quickly. He follows the Yeti upstairs and hides his frosty cheeks, as his fury friend opens him the big doors. Just when Jack wants to enter with a thankful smile to Phil, something sweet and creamy hits his face. Phil goes shocked over to the frozen Jack and takes away the plate of cake from his face. The hall is filled with laughter. Many little elves are standing in front of them, pointing at Jack and laughing. Jack wiped away as much cake as possible from his face and gives them all a deadly glare, which no one seems to notice. He holds up his staff and smashes it back to the ground, freezing all elves. Phil remains silent as Jack walks away angrily and again…disgraced.

* * *

SUCCESS! April fool smirks in victory as he sees the winter spirit flees from the scene. He knew from the start the he would get frozen as an elf down there so he sits on a window sill in the hall, unseen for everyone. It was easy to convince those little bell-wearers to bake a cheesecake and throw it in the Frosty's face. Say sorry for his glares at them and just explaining this as a prank and the elves are in. He laughs a little. A Cake in the face …classic.

* * *

Suddenly out of another door, Phil founds a fluffy rabbit jumping out; running towards the still open doors, with some white papers attached his choker. With an ease, the Easter bunny jumps over the frozen elves and comes to a hold beside Phil. He give him a short greet, turns around and shouts back to where he came from just a few seconds ago," Ya have ta be faster ta catch may, North!" with a naive chuckle. He then waves Phil goodbye, runs out and jumps in the next tunnel he opened.

Then North comes out the door running towards the exit and stumbles over the little frozen guys and can't hold back few other Russian curses. He then reaches the still stunned Yeti and observes the elves and him with the plate of a once-cheesecake in his fury hands. "Do I want to know?" North asks tired. Phil closes his eyes and shakes his head. The man nods slightly and points out the snow, "he made a tunnel?" Now it is Phil's turn to nod. North shakes his head in irritation. "I do not get it. Bunny would have kill me if I make fun of work by him." He looks over to the Yeti, "Get me snow globes. I need two."

* * *

Bunny arrives in his warren, panting heavily for air," when was the last time I ran like this" he wonders and greets his little eggs. They are jumping in happiness for their masters come back. "Yeah, yeah, I missed ya too." Behind Bunny, a portal opens and a annoyed Santa Claus comes into the warren. Bunny turns in surprise and can't hide his smirk. "Not bad" he states and runs off again. North growled in annoyance and wipes sweat from his for head before he starts to run again. The eggs after them.

In the warren, in this **forest**, it is even worse to catch the bunny. And his _catch me_ –song is getting worse and worse. The guardian of wonder is just about to give up and going home, his target stumbles over a branch and falls to the ground. His chance…it was HIS CHANCE! North runs as fast as his tired legs allow and throws himself on Bunny.

Bunny only manages to get up when he's wrapped by big arms around his waist and throwing back to the ground. Both land on a secluded meadow. He tries to crawl away but firm hands grab his paws and push them onto the grass, which brings up a low moan . He can feel the one hand pulling a little on his choker to grab the letters but he doesn't mind. The position they are in, Bunny back pressed on North chest and paws pressed to the ground, reveals some instincts in. He raises his butt. North to his dismay doesn't notice his action and goes off of him. "Do that again and you regret it, understand?" he warns him. The gaze Bunny is giving him makes the man gulp. He finds irritation and something unknown to him in the other's eyes. Also does he notice Bunnys appearance. Ears flat, almost touching his back and butt lifted up. If those eyes weren't staring him, he would just kick him.

To escape this awkwardness, North quickly takes out the other snow globe and opens his portal.

After the man leaves the warren, Bunny slowly sits up and watches the empty place where the portal has have been. His heart is running wild and his body is shaking a little. He turns to the eggs, which are running towards him. "H-he caught me…" he tells them shakily," …he really caught me…" by that the eggs jumping again cheery. "Oh North…" Bunny whispers with a smirk, "Never did I feel so alive…" he closes his eyes and lets himself fall back on the soft grass, enjoining the cheers from his little friends. **(****And now you should hear the song "The big bang" by Rock Mafia)**

Cupid is walking through his home, somehow still searching for his missing arrows. He sighed in defeat and annoyance. "I have no option. Missing arrows is never a good sign. I have to speak to the guardians, now." He lifts his wings and head towards the North pole.

Phil slowly opens the door to Jacks room and finds the teen sitting on the bed. Without a word he takes his hand and walks to the workshop. _"You wanted to help me, right?" _Phil smiles encouraging. Jack cant stop the smile coming up and his cheeks frozing again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, had school to do...and had to come up with the next chapter -.-'**

**Enjoy and please, if you are reading, review. I'm really curious what you think about it, hehe...**

* * *

As the spirit of love arrives, the yetis guide him to their boss's office. To his disappointment he isn't there. So he decides to wait. After a long wait, the doors open and reveal a colorful cheery Toothiana, who greets him nicely. "What brings you here? Somebody needs love?" By that she laughs hard, to Cupids irritation. "Actually… I got some problems and would like North to help."

"Help?" Tooth asks.

"Yeah but I wanted to talk with North at first, only to be sure if it's a big deal or not."

Suddenly cupids clock rings and he stands up, "but now I have work to do, too bad I couldn't meet him" he says, walking out the room. He then turns to Tooth, "would you mind telling him I was here? And that he contacts me when he has time, too?"

"Don't worry, I will…" Tooth answers. Cupid nods and leaves the place. Tooth shakes her head with a smirk on her face and takes her-his staff and transforms himself back to an elf. "…NOT! HAHAHAA!" he laughs evilly childish and runs off.

* * *

"Damn it, mate, it's been a week now an' North didn' do ANYTHING" Bunny growls, lying on the soft grass. The winter spirit sitting beside him starts to laugh. "Don't worry, Bunny, we will work it out." Bunny look up to him, not even trying to hide his smirk, " So? How are things going between ya an' Phil?"

Bunny jumps up in surprise by the cold wave, Jack has released. The bunny watches the place of the teen freezing. Just like his cheeks are doing. "Did I hit a point?"

"N-No!"

"Oh yeah, tell me! Did he hug ya? Kiss ya? Throws ya to the ground an' take-", Bunny falls silent. Jack knows what Bunny was about to ask and could feel the frost all over his face."Awkward " is all Jack replies. Bunny shakes his head to clear his mind, "Sorry, don' know what came over may. So what happens?" Jack sits there uneasily, his staff on his lab very interesting all of a sudden, as if he sees it the first time. "I… I k-kiss him on the cheek…" Bunny smiles at the younger spirit, "How did he react?"

_After a full day of work and fun with his strong and lovely Yeti, Jack decided to go to sleep. Lucky him that Phil wanted to accompany him back. 'Unk ébdl fughr iup' he said, which made Jack blush again. When they reached the door of his room, it was getting colder. Surely, Jack became nervous! 'So…' he started, 'uh…i-it was nice today…and how you beat Donnie by this contest…his glare was funny…haha' Jack laughed nervously. Phil laughed full heartily, 'Ahh, gukaba Phil welrubky datarcolo!' He then ruffled the teens snow-white hair, 'gunana' and was about to leave when he felt cold hands hold him back and pulled him closer to the teen. Jack gave him a light kiss on the fury cheek and whispers back, 'gunana'. With that Jack ran into his room and slammed the door shut._

"Ya don' know how he reacted?"

"I was nervous!" Jack blushes again.

"Did he try talk to ya?"

"…maybe…"

"What 'maybe'?"

"I was so nervous…" Jack face-palms himself," my whole room got frozen…including the door…"

Bunnymund looks at him blankly. Jack blushes even more and tries to hide his face in the hood as he hears the older spirit bursts into laughter. To stop him from laughing, Jack hits him with a cold wave. Only at the third attempt, the bunny came to a stop. "Also, **I'm** doing something for my luck. You just sit here and wait for him to return" Jack pouts and look away with crossed arms.

"Hey! By us bunnies, the dominan' partner has ta do something. Tha's why he's the dominant!" Bunny defends himself. "Does North even know what luck he has to be dominant?"

"He should!"

"Why?!"

"'cause he caught may! When the dominant caught his mate, he has the right to…" the older spirit looks over the younger and less experienced one, who quickly starts to blush, "be together with his mate."

"Bunny, really, what's wrong with you? Every time we talk about North, you get all pervert!"

"Not pervert!" Bunny growls, then whispers to himself, "jus' a bit needy."

"Noooooooooorrrth" Jack moans the man's name, imitating the bunny, and laughing by his reaction.

"Stop it! Ya know I get dizzy when I hear his name!"

"Maybe you're in heat?"

"I don' get in heat."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Like I said, Frostbite, yeah. Mother nature took care of that."

"And why?"

"'cause I can't get distracted with my instincts as a guardian"

"Oh, ok…"

"…"

"Noooooooorrrrth!"

"**STOP IT! "**

With that Bunny begins to chase the happy winter spirit. What nobody knows, beside Cupid, is the fact that the arrows has another effect on animals…

…poor North…


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! Next chapter! But first, I forgot to translate what Phil said the previous chapter. So here it is:**

_**'Unk ébdl fughr iup'= Not that you hurt yourself again.** _

_**'Ahh, gukaba Phil welrubky datarcolo!'=Ahh, no one ever mess with Phil!** _

**_'gunana'=goodnight_**

**Hehe... gunana was a word I said when I gave my parents a goodnight wish. I was about 3 or 4 years old. XD**

**Back to the chapter, have fun!**

* * *

"That's it! " The bunny screams through his warren. His little eggs jump and run around in fright. "It's now two f*cking weeks that he started all this and still nothing happens!"

Bunny walks in circles, deep in thoughts how to get his _mate_ to his warren. But his paws are bond. As the submissive he has to wait for the dominant to continue. "Wait a sec…" he speaks up, turning to his frighten eggs which now has calmed down and wait for him to speak on, "Jack told may that by humans also I can make the next step, right?" Bunny chuckles, "how could I forget? Probably North is waiting for may to go on and I didn' even notice."

The bunny whistles and shortly after, his two stone eggs walk up to him. "Get me North," he commands, "don' hurt him or attack him, but when he tries to escape, which of cours' will never happen, get him and bring him here."

The stone eggs turns their faces to mission-mode, stomp on the ground and fall into the holes which appears afterwards.

"When I think about it, I have to prepare my nest for us both…" Bunny states while smirking.

* * *

"Hey guys! Wanna see something funny?" Donnie, Ralph and Gideon hear behind them. They turn away from their lunch and notice a little guy playing with his staff with a mask on it.

"_Watcha doing here?"_ Ralph asks the little spirit. "That's not important. So what is it now? Want to see my biggest joke ever? I assure you, you are not the victims" April fool says impatiently. The yetis glance at each other and back to the child. _"Ok, show us."_

With that the funny spirit joins the group and points at the pair by another table across the hall. "Maybe you noticed Jack's strange behavior towards Phil?" The group watches the yeti and the winter spirit. Jack is eating the pudding Phil has given him. Phil then, to Jack's surprise, wipes away some pudding from his mouth. For the yeti unnoticed, Jack's surrounding freeze to ice while he blushes deeply, not stopping to stare at his eating friend.

"_No…way…"_ Gideon whispers, grinning widely.

"_You was that?!"_ Donnie asks, starting to laugh. April fool sits there, feeling really proud for his master prank.

"_How? "_ Ralph asks. April fool grinned widely, "I shot a love arrow from Cupid at him." The yetis start to laugh again. "And it's get even better! If you help me." The three watch him curious. "You have to tell Jack that Phil is only playing with his feelings, so Jack stops pranking him and others." Everyone gasp. To tell him something like that is like to just taking his heart and trashing it into pieces. _"Why should we do that?" _Ralph asks, _"I mean… breaking someone's heart is-"_

"-something he really deserves" April fool pouts, "and does no one wants to see him like that?" The yetis exchange looks, uncertain. "There is a chance that Jack will beat the hell out of Phil."

"_I'm in"_ Donnie agrees quickly, ignoring the looks from his friends.

* * *

The bell rings, the yetis and workers leaving the hall, April fool is the last one who leaves the place. "It works better than planned!" the spirit of Jokes cheers as he reaches the doors. "What works better than planned?" a very angry voice speaks up right behind the little kid. The boy jumps up in shock and turns around. To see the person in front of him gives him another shock.

"C-Cupid…uhh…hi…what are you d-"

"**WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE."** Cupid growls, not even hiding his fury.

"What are you talking about?!" April fool replies nervously.

"I heard you talking about pranking Jack by shooting him with MY arrows! Where is the other?!"

"The other?"

"The other arrow! Who did you hit with the other arrow?!"

"The Easter bunny! First I hit the Easter bunny and then I hit Jack with the other!" April fool explains, not recognizing the nowsilent angel of love staring at him in shock. "I wanted to hit Jack and him falling in love with bunny so I can make fun of him but I missed him and instead hit the Easter bunny so I took the other arrow and shot at Jack!" he babbles.

"…"

"…What?"

"Who did he see first?" Cupid whispers.

"…Who do you mean?"

"Bunnymund, who did Bunnymund see first?!"

"Well…Santa Claus but-" Cupid grabs April fools arm and flies in high speed towards North's working place.

* * *

If North has to answer truthfully, he would have to admit that he still can't forget the scenery between him and his friend. How could he? He still doesn't know why the bunny was looking at him like that! North sighs, 'stop thinking about it. Nothing happened, right? Only that your usually tough friend wants suddenly to cuddle with you and play with you and starting to look at you as if he is waiting for you to-' North stops mid thought. His face turning bright red and quickly, he shakes his head. NO! Those were only his imaginations! He just has been seeing things, nothing more!

Two tunnels wake him up from this embarrassing moment and two stone eggs with mission-faces are now standing in the middle of his office. "What do you want? Where is Bunny?" the Russian asks irritated. The tunnels are replaced with one big hole on the floor. The stone eggs make a gestic to jump in. The man walks up to them, "if your chef wants talk, he has to come himself" he states simply. The stony guests look at each other and back to North. They both grab with their mouth the man's arms from both sides and jump into the hole.

Just as Cupid arrives in the office, he sees the hole closing. "Damn" he curses, "we have to tell Gaia."

"Are you crazy?!" April fool shouts out, "She's the mother of nature! She will kill me if she finds out!"

"That's something you should have thought of sooner" Cupid snaps back. He lifts him on his back and flies out the windows, ignoring the scared screaming of the little spirit.

* * *

As they arrive, North lands on the soft grass of the warren. "Was it necessary?" the man asks grumpy. "When ya're not comin' then yeah, it was" North turns around, to find Bunny already pulling him into a hug, his face nuzzling into his chest. "I miss ya…" he muffles. "You allright?" North pets Bunny's head and ears worriedly, not knowing that this makes the bunny's heart flutter. The Easter spirit looks up to him.

"Let's go somewhere where we have more privacy." With that he takes the other's hand in his paw and leads him to his nest, what North doesn't know.

The Christmas spirit watches the stone eggs turn their faces back to a happy mode and the little eggs dancing happily around. 'There is something in this happiness, that I do not like' the Russian thinks, watching the bunny beside him nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Gaia sits in her office-yeah, office- and is carving a new animal which is about to born shortly. It's her way of looking over the animals, as mini wooden figures. "Finally. Here you go, little one" she says placing the wooden baby bear next to her mother. "Now it sorting-time!" she cheers motivated and begins to sort out the glowing wooden figures from the normal ones.

"Your heat is over-"with that she tips on some glowing wooden penguins which then stop to glow and places them to the other normal figures,"-and your heat is starting" again she tips on some rabbit figures which starts glowing and places them where the penguins has been standing. She repeats that act more few times. She heard other spirits talking about her as pervert but really, nothing Mother Nature is doing is pervert. It just has to be. Humans. They're perverted for sure! Maybe they have influenced those spirits by thinking like that, but who is complaining…! She sighs in satisfaction as she finished this work too. "Now to the oceans…what the-?" She walks back to the desk and finds a lonely wooden figure, lightly dusted, glowing in between all the normal figures.

"Bunnymund?" She whispers, taking out the Bunnymund-figure and wiping it clean. Then she tips on it , which causes it to stop, and places it back. When she is about to leave her office, the wooden-bunny flickers back on. The woman narrows her eyes and again tips on it. It goes out. Then it goes on again. "What the-" the door bursts open and reveal an angry Cupid with an miserably looking April fool on his back. "I could have transformed into a bird or something to follow you, you know?!" the little spirit cried in fright. "Not fast enough" Cupid snaps back and turns to Gaia.

"We have a big problem" he says sternly. "Let me guess, Fooly has stolen your arrows to make a prank on someone, Jake Frost maybe? But by an accident hit the Easter bunny." April Fool actually wants to snap at her to stop calling him Fooly, what she always did. But by her 'guess' he slowly leans over to Cupid to whispers "she is good…" in amazement.

"How did you…" he stops as she points the glowing wooden Bunnymund, "oh."

"Don't worry, as long as he hadn't see anyone it's fi-"

"But he had seen one. And this one is North."

The mother of Nature watches him shocked. "What are we standing here?! To the warren, NOW!"

With that, April fool turns into a big dragon on which Gaia sits on and all three make their way to a heated Easter bunny.

* * *

"You're lying" Jack glares at Donnie. Phil? His Phil? His Phil is using him? No. Not his Phil. But the sad look on Donnie just is too convincing. He has been waiting for Phil to give some documents to North when the other yeti walks up to him with some bad news… he says.

"_Hey, I'm not happy either! I just thought you should know. It's what I heard from him."_ Donnie tries to look more confused to be convincing. It is hard to not laugh by this face of him. But it works. Jack turns away, pouting. "I don't believe you. Phil never would do this to me. Why should he?"

"_Ok. Then answer me one question, only one. When was the last time you pranked here someone?"_ The yeti asks, hiding his smirk behind his fist as if he is thinking himself. _"When?"_

Jack turns back to the other yeti wide eyed. After a long silence the door opens and Phil steps in. He approaches them and noticed that Donnie is smirking at him while Jack has teary eyes. The concerned yeti stomps over to the other and shoots glares at him. _"I'm not the one you should be scared of, but him…"_ Donnie whispers gleefully, pointing over to the teen. Phil glances to Jack, his eyes wide as Jack stays up and points his staff at the yeti. "You…"he growls furious, "…will pay for that 'joke'…"

The winter spirit shoots frost at him which almost hit the confused friend. There is no other option. Phil starts to run out the hall. Jack jumps up and flies, with high speed, after him. "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN NOT HIDE!" he screams after him, leaving a laughing Donnie behind.

"_You are cruel. You know that?"_ Ralph growls while he climbs out of his hiding place, followed by Gideon. "_He deserved it"_ the other replies. _"Dude, that kid will froze the whole workshop" _Gideon points out annoyed.

"_Oh."_

* * *

As the little group arrive, they watch a crowd of little eggs dancing around with few happy stony eggs as guardians. Gaia, Cupid and Fooly hiding in the bushes are watching this display. "What's going on?" The little kid asks curious. "They are celebrating for their master and his new founded mate."

"You mean, like a marriage?" Cupid asks. The woman nods.

"Damn."

"And what are we going to do now?"Fooly asks again.

"We have to get them separated so I can use this powder on Bunnymund" he takes out a little pouch. "And then Gaia is again able to turn the giant rabbit off." He grins at her, "It reminds me of the saying 'love has no limits' you know what I mean?" She punches him on the shoulder and he gasps for air in pain. "We have no time for that discussion. So how do we separate them?"

A snapping sound catches their attention and they turn around. What they find surprises everyone. North stands there in shock, just stepping on a dry branch. His hair and beard are messed up and he only wears his trousers. He looks down on himself and back to them.

"I know what it looks like and I have to say that is truly not like what it looks like…" the Russian whispers quietly, so only his rescuers hear him.

**What happens? How did North escape? What will Phil do? This and more you will read in the next few chapters!**


End file.
